


Here For You

by Khaleesi_0f_Trolls



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Divergence - The Dragon Prince (Cartoon), Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Mother-Son Relationship, Nightmares, Post-Season/Series 03, Pre-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 12:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaleesi_0f_Trolls/pseuds/Khaleesi_0f_Trolls
Summary: Hildr has always been good at comforting her son when he had nightmares as a child, but can she still comfort him after so many years of being apart?
Relationships: Soren & Viren's Ex-Wife (The Dragon Prince), Viren/Viren's Ex-Wife (The Dragon Prince)
Kudos: 11





	1. Part 1

“...oren...Soren!” Soren’s eyes snapped open and sat up with a gasp. He looks to the side of his bed to find his mother there, her hair messy from sleep and looking at him in worry.

“Mommy?” He asks in surprise as his mother reaches to touch his face and feels her thumb brush across his cheek.

“You were crying.” She murmurs and Soren's hand flew up to his cheek to feel that indeed it was wet with his tears. He looks over to Claudia's bed to see her still fast asleep. "Bad dreams, again?"

Soren nods before he pushed his blankets back and lets his mother pluck him out of his bed to hold him close. "I dreamt something scary." He mumbles into her shoulder, feeling his eyes well up with tears at the memory of the awful dream. That eerie voice that had been haunting his dreams lately, those creepy shadows with glowing eyes that took the form of elves, his sister's frightened screams as he stood helpless and unable to move. He felt his mother's hand gently rub his back soothing as he buried his face into her shoulder and clutched her tightly.

"It was just a dream Soren, just a dream." His mother murmurs softly as she rubbed his back. "Nothing in that was real, it will never be real."

"Daddy says some bad dreams can be real, what if this one becomes real?" Soren asks, his voice cracking with emotion as he clutched his mother tightly and sniffled. "I don't want those things to be real!"

Hildr carefully adjusts her son so she was cradling him the way she used to when he was a baby. His little blue eyes were now brimming with tears that kept falling down his cheeks and his nose was already running. Hildr's worried frown melted into a loving smile as she hugged her son close and pressed a kiss to his head.

"I promise this one won't be real, but if it is, I'll be here to protect you." She says softly. "Always and forever."

This seemed to calm Soren down a bit as he quickly tried to wipe the tears from his face. Hildr softly smiled as she helped him, using the sleeve of her night shirt to carefully wipe his eyes and nose until his face was clean.

"Better?" She asks and her son nods, sniffling slightly. "You want me to sing you to sleep?"

"Yes please." Soren says softly, his eyes lighting up. Hildr smiles as she adjusts him so his chin was resting on his shoulder like earlier and began to hum to him softly.

"Wandering child of the earth, do you know just how much you're worth? You have walked this path since your birth, you were destined for more." She sang as she stood up to gently sway and rock her son. "There are those who'll tell you you're wrong, they will try to silence your song. But right here is where you belong, so don't search anymore."

Soren perked up at the time, remembering this as one of the many songs his mother would sing to him and Claudia to put them to sleep. He even remembered vividly when his mother would hold his swaddled baby sister in one arm and him in another as she sang this particular song to them, this was one of his favorites.

"You are the dawn of a new day that's waking, a masterpiece still in the making, the blue in an ocean of grey!" He sang, lifting his face from his mother's shoulder to look at her. "You are right where you need to be, poised to inspire and to succeed, you'll look back and you'll realize one day!"

Hildr smiles as she and her son continue to sing softly together and she placed him back into his bed to tuck him under the blankets, holding onto his hand and gently stroking his cheek.

"You are the dawn of a new day that's waking, masterpiece still in the making, the blue in an ocean of grey." She sang as her son's eyelids started to droop. "You are right where you need to be, poised to inspire and to succeed, soon you'll finally find your own way."

Soren's eyes soon closed and was now softly snoring. Hildr smiled before she leaned down to kiss his cheek and brush some of his hair from his face.

"Is everything okay?" She looks back to see Viren in the doorway of their children's room looking tired and running a hand through his messy hair.

"Soren just had a nightmare, he's alright."

"And Claudia?"

"Slept like a log through the whole ordeal."

Viren gives a small laugh as he enters the bedroom and his wife steps away from their son's bed to approach him. He always loved seeing that tender smile on her face as they looked to both their sleeping children, Claudia snoring away and clutching the unicorn toy her mother made her and Soren snoring away even louder and now hugging his toy dragon to his chest.

"You know both have been asking us if we're ever going to have another baby, since Sarai and Harrow are currently expecting." Viren says as he wraps his arms around his wife from behind and kissed the top of her head.

"We're already doing fine with two, but I wouldn't mind a third." Hildr chuckles as she placed her hands on his. "We'll have to see."


	2. Part 2

_ Something is wrong, I just know it. _ Hildr thought as she sat up and shoved the covers back and stuffs her feet into her boots.

She had awoken earlier with a strange feeling and tried to dismiss it, but something in her told her it couldn't be ignored at all. This was an old feeling she used to get before finding out later something happened to one of her children, like if one of them had injured themselves or were feeling upset over something, and tonight it had come back.

Hildr slipped out of her room and hurried to Yvette's room to find her daughter fast asleep, snoring softly with the dragon plush her mother made her years ago tucked against her chest. She entered the room, carefully shutting the door behind her and began checking under the bed and the closets just to be sure nothing of danger was hiding in her youngest daughter's room. Finding nothing, Hildr gave a small sigh of relief and walked to her daughter's bedside to press a small kiss to her little forehead and tuck the blankets under her chin better before leaving the room.

_ Okay, Yvette is fine, but why do I still have that awful feeling in my chest? _ She wondered as she closed the bedroom door behind her. Maybe something was wrong with Soren? Earlier in the week he had came to Del Bar to visit, saying he missed his family and needed some time away from his crownguard duties.

She made her way to her son's room and carefully opened the door as quietly as she could. Soren was asleep, but he was tossing and turning and making distressed noises. Hildr quickly shut the door behind her and hurried over to her son's bedside as he kept tossing and turning.

"No...no no please no!" He whispered loudly, his features twisted in pain before suddenly sitting up. "No dad!"

"Soren, sweetheart it's okay I'm right here!" Hildr says as her son began to cry. "Soren it's okay!"

"No nothing is okay! Nothing is okay!" Soren cries as he drew his knees up to his chest and hugged them tightly. "Ever since the fight nothing has been okay!"

"Those are just nightmares, they can't hurt you." His mother says, placing a hand on his back but Soren flinches before she could even touch him. "Soren?"

"I stabbed him...I actually stabbed him." Soren cries as he buried his face into his knees. "But...it turned into her...and you...and my friends...and Yvette..."

"Soren, what happened?" Hildr asks as her son moves to let her sit on the bed with him, quickly removing her boots.

"I...I stabbed dad- an...an illusion of him." Soren mumbles, his voice breaking slightly. "He was going to kill Ezran and I had to stop him. I...I keep having nightmares about it. But some nights the illusion just…"

"Just what?"

"It turns into someone else. Like Claudia used illusion magic to turn someone into dad and I stabbed them." Hildr gives a small gasp as her son lifted his head from his knees, his eyes brimming with tears. "Two days after we returned home, the illusion turned into Enya. I've never seen so much pain in her eyes...and she couldn't even say anything. I was so scared to tell her when I woke up screaming, I just couldn't tell her and worry her more like that. Every night afterwards I was seeing that illusion turn into so many other people I cared about, wearing that same look of horror, fear and pain in their eyes as I pulled my sword out of them."

His voice was shaking as he named off every friend who died in place of that illusion in his dreams: Callum, Ezran, Corvus, Rayla, Marcos, several other people who Hildr never heard of before until he had to stop and bury his face into his knees.

"War does that to you, believe me." Hildr says softly, hesitant to put a hand on her son if he flinched again at her touch. She carefully placed a hand on his shoulder, but Soren made no move to push her away. She took this as a chance to carefully put her arm around him in a hug, and he still made no move to push her away. "I'm guessing lately you saw me and your sister in those dreams?"

"Yes." Soren mumbles and lifts his head to look at her. "On my first night here it was Yvette, and the second I woke up I ran to her room to see if she was okay."

"So that's why I found you asleep with her."

"Yeah...and tonight it was…"

He looks away in shame before Hildr uses her free hand to turn his head towards her. He's crying now, tears running down his cheeks before she decides to use the sleeve of her shift to wipe them away and sat up to press a kiss to his forehead.

"I'm right here, that dream was not real." She murmurs softly and nudges him to lay his head on her shoulder. "Your friends are okay, your sister is okay, your wife is okay, we're all not dead and that was just a horrible nightmare you will get over in time. And you have to remember that Claudia would never do something like that to you."

"She's changed Ma, she's changed so much." Soren whispers as his mother runs a hand soothingly through his hair. "I keep hoping that if we ever find her I can try and convince her that what she had done was wrong, but deep down in the back of my head something tells me she's too far gone for me to save her from him."

Hildr nods grimly as she holds her son tightly. All those years ago she knew she should have taken both her children with her instead of asking them to choose, maybe then she could have saved Claudia and prevented her from going down that dark path of magic and she could have kept Soren from being treated so poorly by his father. They could have lived so peacefully here in Del Bar, growing excited for Yvette's arrival when she was pregnant with her, her son still could have grown up to be a crownguard and maybe his sister would have taken up another hobby that didn't Involve using dark magic. But here she was, worried for her oldest daughter's safety and well-being because she was somewhere out there on the run, while her older brother was suffering from their last encounter and trying to act like nothing was wrong with him.

"There's still hope, don't give up on her just yet." Hildr assures Soren. "I promise if you find her, we'll try to bring her back, and we'll show her she still has us to turn to for help. You, me, and Yvette."

Soren nods as he hugs his mother tightly and sniffles. "I'm sorry for crying like this, dad often scolded me for getting emotional like this around him when you left."

"There is no need to be sorry, it's perfectly normal for you to cry like this." Hildr assures him. "Holding back your emotions like that isn't healthy."

"Last time I cried like this was when I broke my spine, in front of Claudia and Enya I just broke down crying like this but they didn't scold me. All those years I wanted to break down crying I'd just go hide in the stables or in the tailor workshop because dad never went there to find me. At least if Claudia or Enya would find me crying they'd try to wipe my tears off and give me a jelly tart and a hug, or Enya's dog would find me and just snuggle against me until I felt better."

"Well, it's too late for jelly tarts, and your wife and her dog are in Katolis, so you'll have to settle for a hug from me."

She heard her son give a small laugh and saw a tiny smile on his lips. It brought a smile to her own lips at the sight and hugged him again, a little more tightly this time.

"Thanks Mom, this really helped." Soren says with a smile as Hildr released him.

"You're still my baby boy, even if you're too old to be getting hugged and held in my arms like when you were little I'll still do everything to comfort you." She says with a smile and gave him another kiss to the forehead. "You still want me to rock and sing you to sleep?"

"Aren't I too heavy?"

"Hey I can still pick up your father with no problem, so of course I can carry you in my arms."

Soren gave a small laugh before leaning against her and resting his cheek on her shoulder. Hildr began to hum softly as she ran a hand through her son's hair before she began to softly sing an old lullaby she used to sing to him when he was a baby.

"Where the north wind meets the sea, there's a river full of memories. Sleep my darling safe and sound, for in this river all is found." She sang softly as her son smiled at her sleepily, adjusted himself to a more comfortable position and began to sing softly with her as well.

It wasn't until the song was over that Soren had fallen asleep, so Hildr took the chance to tuck him back under his covers. He still wore that tender smile he had as a child when he slept, no longer plagued by upsetting dreams. She smiled to herself before bending down to press a kiss to his forehead.

"Sleep well my little guard." She whispers. "Pleasant dreams."

⚔️🔹⚔️🔹⚔️

"What's with all the tarts?" Yvette asked her older brother as she climbed onto her chair. She was expecting a bowl of simple oatmeal with some cinnamon powder sprinkled on top with a simple bread roll and a fruit, their usual breakfast, only to find a large tray of jelly tarts and Soren stuffing his face with them. Normally that was reserved as a treat for a special occasion, like a birthday or holiday, and as far as she knew no holidays were today and it definitely wasn't her mother's birthday or hers, and Soren's was months ago in the beginning of the year.

"Mom decided we can eat tarts for breakfast." Soren replies casually as he swallowed a piece of tart. "So you can have as many as you want."

"How many have you eaten then?"

"Eight."

"You're gonna get a tummy ache." Yvette states as Hildr entered the dining room and sat between her children. "Mommy, he ate eight tarts!"

"Are you that hungry?" Hildr asks her son. "You act like you haven't eaten in a week."

"When I get sad I get very hungry." Soren responds before taking another bite of his tart. "It's my emotional support food."

"Is there such thing?" Yvette asks in surprise.

"I think he means his comfort food, not emotional support food." Hildr says and Soren laughs. "Close your mouth dear, you're spilling crumbs."

"Sorry."


End file.
